Itsuki Uchiha Chronicles: The Legend of Korra What-If (Epilogues)
by kevkane101
Summary: For those following the Avatar Itsuki Uchiha Chronicles these are potential epilogues for the finale of Book 3. (Still in progress) More details in the intro chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Itsuki Uchiha Chronicles: Legend of Korra What-If

A series of short "what if" scenes set in Legend of Korra series. These scenes can be seen as either canon or non-canon by the readers. Some don't have to be seen as chronological but it is left up to the reader's interpretation and it gives me a reason to put Korra in the spin off without working on a full length story. (Cuz I'm Lazy LOL) Some things may not be in these scenes from the official spin-off so not everything is necessarily spoilers. Enjoy and leave a review for any suggestions anyone would like to have on here.


	2. Chapter 2

(This chapter is still a work in Progress)

Chapter 1: What If Itsuki was a member of the Red Lotus?

The darkness in the cell surrounded Itsuki, his movements were hindered and his anger grew. Every week he would be fed and every moment was calculated by him. He calculated the plan for escape. His limbs were tightly secured in chains stretching out from his body. And he had at least 15 seconds on average for the door to open.

"There you go Itsuki, another bowl of rice. Hope you enjoy it traitor."

"I would like to ask you something? How would you destroy evil? What do you do when there is an evil you can vanquish by just means? Do you stain your hands with evil to destroy evil? Or do you remain steadfast and just even if it means surrendering to evil?", Itsuki asked.

"Some kinda proverb you heard Itsuki? If it was up to us we'd choose justice.", said the white lotus member.

"Fair answer coming from a white lotus dog, however I choose to commit evil to destroy the greater evil!", Itsuki yelled. He pulled on his arm chains as hard as he could, managing to loosen them a tiny bit but enough to send an air wave pulling the white lotus guards to him. He grabbed one of them and took his key and unlocked his arms restraints.

He burned off the ones holding down his legs and attacked the white lotus members killing them with his overwhelming power. But he kept one of them alive to deliver a message. "I want you to run, tell them of my return. That them the worst threat to the Avatar has come to finish what he started. Tell your superiors, the Chaos Avatar is coming for the Korra and will reshape the world."

A few hours later...

"He got loose I'm so sorry Lord Zuko. I don't know how he managed to break free? His limbs were as far apart as possible and yet he managed to break it apart."

"Hold on I see how he did it. The chains, they're rusted."

"Rusted sir?"

"He must have used a water bending breathing technique to slowly rust them so that it could squeeze enough room to move his arm with enough force to break it."

"How could he do that when his arms were so far away?"

"It's confirmed what we feared for so long, he managed to use airbending."

"We can track him."

"We don't need to, I know exactly where he's going. Notify the other prisons about his escape and send word to Lin Beifong in Republic city, the Avatar must be protected. Have the White Lotus send a task force to the Northern Water Tribe, if I'm not mistaken he'll be headed there first. He'll be coming for the newly appointed chief."

"Where are you going sir?"

"To stop him."

* * *

><p>In the Northern Water Tribe...<p>

"Lord Zuko, and Uncle this is a surprise.", Desna greeted.

"Finally something interesting happens...ruling the tribe is so tedious.", Eska replied.

"I'm afraid our reason for our visit concerns you specifically chief Eska.", Zuko said.

"You don't mean-", Desna said with worry.

"Itsuki Uchiha has escaped and we believe he is coming for her I'm afraid."

"So..my ex-fiancee is finally going to show his face after all these years. I'm actually excited to see him so that I can crush his bones for breaking my heart.", Eska reacted.

"We also need to check on a secret ice prison in the frozen tundra. He'll be headed there as well.", Tonraque explained.

"Then let's go, I'm dying to see my old lovey dovey fiancee.", Eska replied.

"I thought you forgot about him sister?"

"I did. But now I remembered why I erased his presence from my memories. Because I was going to kill him myself if they wouldn't."

"A shame, I would have liked to see that.", Desna replied.

* * *

><p>A few hours later...<p>

Zuko, Tonraque, and the twins checked the prison and ounce they saw she was still in her cell Zuko took it upon himself to escort Eska out of the North Pole. "I refuse to leave Lord Zuko. I want to face him myself. Also Desna and I never split apart."

"If it's true he's escaped then your safety is compromised. It would be wiser to re-group with the Avatar and think of another way to beat him.", Zuko insisted.

"Your protection is appreciated but unnecessary. I will stay with Desna and we will stop him from breaking out that woman."

"There's a snow storm headed our way! We need to find shelter now!', Tonraque warned.

Zuko saw the storm outside the prison and knew it wasn't any normal storm. "That's not a storm, he's here!", Zuko realized.

Itsuki was standing on a snowmobile with a lava-bender Gazzan, driving the wheel, and another woman with two water tentacles for arms Ming-Hua, right next to him. Itsuki leaped off the snowmobile rushing toward the prison with a devilish look in his eyes.

Zuko, Tonraque and the twins stood their ground and prepared to fight. Soon as they were a few feet from one another Itsuki stopped and stood around waiting for them to say something. "What? No greeting? Thought after what 13 years I'd get a nice hello?", he taunted.

Then Eska made the snow around him freeze his body making him unable to move. "Apologies but we expected a much better fight. However I expect there is more to this than your letting on.", she said.

Itsuki saw her for the first time in years and genuinely said with a heavy heart, "I missed you..."

She starred silently with the same stoic expression, "I regret to say I do not share the same feelings."

"It was never supposed to be like this. Please let me explain."

"Your not getting any closer to her and your going right back where you belong.", Desna said defensively.

"Honestly Desna, I never liked you that much. Oh hey Zuko! My the years haven't been so bad on you. Still look well for someone pushing 90 years. Tonraque always a pleasure!", Itsuki taunted.

"Don't even try! Your out numbered!", Zuko threatened.

"Out numbered...BUT STILL NO MATCH!", Itsuki yelled. His eyes glowed green and he busted out of the ice with a small tornado over his legs. He shot a large blast of fire at Zuko and Tonraque with it nearly burning them to a crisp. But Zuko's dragon redirected it and saved them.

Itsuki inhaled and blew a massive fire breath right back at it being too overwhelming for the beast to push back. Then Zuko shot a few fire fists in hopes of throwing him off balance but was met with Itsuki blocking with the snow around him. He used the snow to freeze Zuko's body and causing him to be trapped.

Tonraque shot back with a dozen icicles along with the twins firing alongside him. Itsuki lowered himself down and made a large wall from the earth to block any of the icicles aimed downward at him. Itsuki fired back with a few fire fists and made a huge shock wave causing Tonraque to be rendered unconscious.

With only the twins left Desna stepped forward, "Sister run!", he told her.

"No Desna! I will not leave you!", she replied.

"Take the dragon and use it to get of here! I'm not asking I'm telling you as your brother to leave! I won't have you taken by this monster."

To her reluctance, she did what Desna told her to do and ran toward the dragon. But Itsuki wasn't going to let her get away so easily. Desna blocked his path and threw everything he got at Itsuki making sure Eska would escape. Itsuki shrugged off Desna's water bending but with so much ferocity and determination Desna was slowing Itsuki down.

The dragon landed with Eska climbing on it with haste. "NO!", yelled Itsuki. With Eska beginning to escape Itsuki no longer toyed with Desna and with a mighty blow made a small earthquake directly aimed at Desna causing him to fall back.

Itsuki used his air bending to reach Eska as the dragon began taking off. Itsuki clung on to the dragon barley able to hold on. As he climbed on Eska looked back at him starring directly eye to eye with him. They exchanged looks of what they were feeling which was felt by both. Sadness and regret.

With reluctance Eska used water from the clouds to force Itsuki off the dragon letting him fall several feet into the icy snow. Itsuki descended down watching her leave him again but effortlessly managed to slow his decent. Soon as he landed Gazzan and Ming-Hua freed P'li. "Where's the Water Tribe girl?", Gazzan asked.

"Gone. But I know where she's headed, and coincidentally is who she will lead us to next."

"I really don't know why we have to kidnap her. What makes her so special?", Gazzan protested.

"SHE is my business! We got what we came for, which reminds me welcome back P'li."

"Pleasure's all mine. The great Chaos Avatar came to free me himself.", she replied.

"Don't flatter yourself P'li, he's interested in that creepy Water Tribe chief.", suddenly her neck was being gripped by Itsuki's iron grasp.

"Don't talk about her like that Ming-Hua.", he threatened releasing his grip. "Were going to Ba-Sing-Se."

* * *

><p>Days later...<p>

Itsuki and his followers drove in a stolen Sato-mobile and made their way to Ba-Sing-Se. P'li drove while Gazzan and Ming-Hua starred at Itsuki fearing his resolve was not what it ounce was after witnessing his weakness in the north pole. Itsuki knew from their glances what they were thinking and decided to break the tension. "I haven't gone soft you two."

"Fooled us back there. What is it with you and that old girlfriend of yours?", Ming-Hua asked.

"You weren't with me when I was trying to gain Lord Zuko's trust. I went with him during a political matter with the Northern tribe and met with their previous chief, Unalaq. I met his children on that visit and in order to form a plan with him to kidnap the Avatar. Being her uncle had its perks so I spoke with him to try and we had it set up perfectly. We know how well that turned out in the end."

"But what don't get was with you hesitating when she was near you?", Gazzan said.

"During my time there I grew close to Unalaq's daughter. We shared many similarities and we filled the void in our hearts so to speak. It turned to a romance that is dead and buried as the past. But it grew out of control and I proposed to her and we were to be married shortly after we seized the Avatar."

"Guess you should have done it sooner.", Gazzan joked.

"It wasn't supposed to end with our capture. But I made Aang's precious old friend pay with his life as a consolation."

"Were almost there.", P'li said.

"I'll take the wheel, amazing the Dai-Li are still around after what happened nearly 70 years ago. The earth king's successor was a poor excuse for a ruler and tonight I'll show the entire world just how weak the mighty earth kingdom is."

As they discreetly made their way to the earth kingdom palace Itsuki and his gang were blocked by Dai-li agents. "Where are your passes?", said one of them.

"Unfortunately we don't have any and were in a rush to meet the queen."

"Your coming with us.", said another cuffing Gazzan, P'li, and Itsuki's wrists together while Ming-Hua was grabbed by the shoulders. It wasn't time to attack yet, this was perfect for them to see the queen.

"Take us to the earth queen. She'll sort this mis-understanding.", Itsuki insisted.

"Oh you'll see her alright. She probably have you all incarcerated in prison.", replied one of the agents. Itsuki smirked having them taken right to their target without delay.

* * *

><p>One hour later...<p>

Itsuki and the others were dragged to the floor with the earth queen sitting on her throne complaining about something involving mundane affairs. She moaned in frustration when she saw them thrown to the floor like this was completely irrelevant. "WHAT IS GOING ON! CAN"T YOU IDIOTS SEE I'M TRYING TO GET BACK MY AIRBENDERS?!", she yelled.

"Your majesty these people insisted they speak with you. This man says you would sort out this matter.", the guard explained. The queen examined Itsuki and grew impatient.

"I don't know him! You fools can't do anything right!"

"Your majesty, the name Itsuki Uchiha ring a bell?", Itsuki blurted out.

The queen looked closely and realized it was him, "Wait, I've heard of you. You let the fire nation invade and conquer Ba-Sing-Se, in fact you were directly responsible!"

"Indeed, and yet again I am going to cause great anguish on the people in this city. Never ounce did I come here and break it's foundation leaving the citizens in the dirt. Last time I let the Fire Nation handle the destruction, but this time I'll let the people do it themselves."

"Guards execute him!", she ordered out of fear.

Itsuki earth-bent the cuffs off his wrists and knocked over the Dai-li. Gazzan, P'li, and Ming-Hua attacked the guards protecting the queen. Itsuki watched them being easily beaten one by one. It took less than a minute for the queen to be defenseless. "No! Please..I order you to...I am the earth queen and you will-"

Itsuki grabbed her by the throat and slowly drew his sword. "See I'm with these people who don't believe in kings and queens or any government. But there is something I agree with. And that is, your kind think that freedom is something that you can just take and give as you please. But it's as essential as your blood, without it there is only death."

Itsuki placed his sword under her chin and slowly began shoving it through her head. In only a few minutes the earth queen was dethroned and executed, with nobody to rule the people. Itsuki made his way to the communication room and began with a chilling message.

"Attention Ba-Sing-Se! Lend me your ears and listen carefully, your queen is dead and now the city is yours! None shall interfere, do as you please! Tear down the walls, steal back what is rightfully yours! Ba-Sing-Se now belongs to the people and the government is no more. Go, you are free! YOU ARE SLAVES NO LONGER!", as soon as Itsuki finished Gazzan picked up a transmission.

"Itsuki, this is Avatar Korra."

"Ahhhh so your calling me out? A fight, a warning to surrender? Just what is the reason for your little call?"

"I'm ending this right now, your going back to prison and you'll face judgement for your crimes."

"Before I reply I must ask you a serious question...is Eska listening?"

"I am Itsuki.", Eska answered, "I condone with cousin Korra on you turning yourself in. It will protect you from my icy wrath I plan to inflict upon you."

"On the contrary Eska my dear...it is you who should be worrying about the vengeance I will be descending on you should my ex-fiance stand in my way. You are the very object of ideology that I and my colleges have rejected. And therefor I will not hesitate to end you without mercy and without regret!", hands twitched in between his own words. On the other line Eska desperately withheld her tears and let Korra speak with Itsuki again. "Korra, I do not intend to have any innocent lives suffer, but I know what will grab your attention should you force me to draw you out of hiding."

"No! Please, what do you want?"

"I want you! If Zuko or Eska bother to show up which I suspect they will then let them. I want you to turn yourself in to me and I will spare my fury from the world. It could be a city, a village, or perhaps someone you love and cherish? Wherever I go none shall not be spared from my power."

"Where do you want to meet?"

"In the catacombs under the royal palace in Ba-Sing-Se. Nostalgic and a fair fight for when it begins, and it will. I'll be waiting."

* * *

><p>As the red lotus prepared for Korra to arrive Ming-Hua and the others began to doubt Itsuki's resolve. Ever since they escaped Itsuki has acted soft around Eska and his devotion to their cause was almost none existent. It was time for them to see ounce and for all if he was a true member. "Hey Itsuki.", P'li called out.<p>

"What?!", Itsuki replied.

"Were not sure if your as devoted as you ounce were. You were soft around that Water Tribe girl and were starting to think that might complicate things. The Avatar might use her to get to you.", Gazzan said.

"You heard me back there. She's dead to me now."

"See we know your a good liar. So were gonna need more proof of that.", Ming-Hua replied.

"Have you forgotten the last time someone challenged me? You know me long enough to know how far I'm willing to go. Remember what happened, to Zaheer?"

"You let him die! We know how much you hated him.", P'li roared.

"On the contrary I respected him. But when push came to shove I chose efficiency over loyalty. Are you asking I re-demonstrate my resolve with you three again?"

The others backed down but weren't fully convinced despite his threat. "Just don't hold back when she gets here.", Gazzan said.

"I have no intention to.", Itsuki replied. "_Except how can I bring myself to hurt the one thing I have left to live for?_", he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Soon Korra arrived as agreed. Itsuki and the other red lotus members waited for her to bring in her friends she brought along with her. And as expected Zuko and Eska accompanied her to Itsuki's request. "I knew you would come Zuko! Remember?! Where you turned traitor to your own country?!"<p>

"I like to think this as where I began to save it.", Zuko replied.

"Itsuki! I know you still care about Eska. And, I know she still has feelings for you too. So please surrender peacefully.", Korra pleaded.

Itsuki glanced at Eska almost wishing that Korra wasn't just saying it to lower his guard. He looked back behind P'li, Gazzan, and Ming-Hua and knew that they would easily betray him should he show weakness here and now. "I will never surrender to you Avatar! Here and now is where I shall have my revenge!", he cried out. Itsuki propelled himself with his fire bending diving right for Korra. But Zuko shot a blast of fire and forced him to evade.

Zuko and Eska went to fight against the other red lotus members but to everyone's shock Mako, Bolin, Desna, and Tenzin followed suite to back up Korra. Itsuki fought against Tenzin and Korra, while the twins went against P'li, and Mako, Bolin, and Zuko took on Gazzan.

The battle raged as it was four unique benders against masters of the four elements and the Avatar herself. Itsuki used most of the terrain to his advantage hoping to break even with her despite her physical supiriority and experience.

_"Physically she's stronger than I am. And she mastered all the elements and that damn Avatar state will be the end of me. But if I can keep her busy and watch out for that Airbender I might be able to have them attack each other for me if I'm fast enough."_, Itsuki thought.

Itsuki knew the best way to stand a chance was by getting Tenzin and Korra so heated in the fight that they would accidentally attack one another if Itsuki moved quick enough as they attacked him. Even without his chaos powers enhancing his body he was always quick in battle. Korra fired a few blasts of fire at Itsuki forcing him to raise up a barrier to protect himself from them. Tenzin then swiftly moved in and made a mini tornado to spawn underneath Itsuki, however Itsuki was adept to air now and instead used it to get an advantage over them.

Tenzin tried to pull it but to no avail as Itsuki was just barley managing to maintain control over it himself. Itsuki then curled up and unleash a chaos blast to knock back Tenzin and Korra while causing the tornado to thin out. Itsuki then made a pair of fire knives to try and get Korra in at close range but she moved like the wind herself and Itsuki couldn't touch her. Korra countered back with a gust of wind sending him back.

Itsuki took a moment to catch his breath but Tenzin air swiped the floor sweeping Itsuki off his feet. This was a perfect chance to out maneuver them, the only hope was that Korra would strike first. Itsuki quickly got back up and was about to fire back at Korra with a fire blast but when he saw Korra respond with a boulder he immediately pulled his blast and used the fire to propel himself out of the boulders way. Tenzin with only a moment to react dodged it in time but leaving him open to attack.

Itsuki shot a fire blast but followed an air blast stunning Tenzin. Itsuki then made a small earth tent around Tenzin's body trapping him. Knowing Korra would free him Itsuki then used his chaos power to fire a barrage of chaos spears to stop Korra from doing anything. Now the goal was to keep her from properly thinking on strategy by keeping the pressure on her.

* * *

><p>The battle continued and the red lotus was pulling off their victory. Zuko, Mako, Bolin, and Tenzin were all wiped out. P'li helped Gazzan take down the bending brothers with an unexpected explosion and Zuko was wounded from her fire bending. All that who were left standing were the twins and Korra.<p>

Korra and Itsuki began to feel tired and exhausted but Korra had the most energy to spare. But soon Eska and Desna were backed into a corner and they were too far from the water around the cave. Korra decided to use the Avatar state to finish off Itsuki and then her eyes glowed and she was lifted from the ground by the air around her.

But Itsuki was prepared and used the very same trick that nearly ended the Avatar cycle the last time he fought there. He shot out a lightning bolt and aimed right at Korra. But the moment she saw it coming she almost without even thinking performed the lightning redirection technique. Sending it back at Itsuki to his surprise. Itsuki was sent flying back from the resulting explosion but then he yelled out to P'li.

She then breathed and then created an explosion behind Korra giving Itsuki an opening. But then Eska and Desna used the opportunity they had and used the water to create a wave to catch their cousin before she could be hit the ground.

Before Itsuki launched another bolt of lightning, he hesitated yet again. Seeing Eska ride the wave with the Avatar in her arms he ceased his offensive. Ming-Hua saw Itsuki's hesitation and grabbed him by the throat with her water bending tentacles.

She froze the part that held his neck and Itsuki quickly grabbed for it to try and break free. "He can't bring himself to kill the Avatar with that girl here! Take care of her!", Ming-Hua told P'li and Gazzan.

"NO!", Itsuki cried out. He used a fire kick on Ming-Hua severing the water from her body. He then raced to Eska's aid as Gazzan and P'li cornered them. Gazzan created a pool of Lava flowing towards them while P'li fired off more explosions. Desna and Eska managed to block enough of the explosions but despite their efforts they could not stop her and the lava was closing in on them.

Then the ground formed a barrier around the twins giving them time to escape. Itsuki rushed to defend them from his subordinates. "You will not dare hurt her as long as I live! I order you all to stand down!", Itsuki ordered.

"Were through taking orders from you. And besides we can take you.", Ming-Hua threatened.

"You can't.", Itsuki replied.

Itsuki made a burst of wind to send them all flying back away from him. Itsuki attacked P'li first with a variety of Earth and Water attacks. She countered most of them but she got in a lucky shot with her combustion powers forcing Itsuki to the ground. With not a moment to waste P'li prepares to fire again, but suddenly out from behind her Itsuki bent a chunk of rock form right in front of P'li's face causing the explosion to occur inside it making her head explode!

Gazzan them created a big wave of lava form over Itsuki but he retaliated with an air blast. Gazzan dodged just in time but Ming-Hua yelled out, "Itsuki! I got your girlfriend here!" Itsuki's heart raced as Eska was within Ming-Hua's clutches and immediately stopped attacking.

"Let my sister go!", Desna cried out.

Just then Korra finally recovered and hit Ming-Hua with a fire blast completely catching her off guard. Gazzan was now out numbered. And the others began to over power him. "I'd rather die than go back to prison. I'm taking you all with me!", Gazzan began to collapse the cave forcing them to retreat.

Itsuki looked back as Gazzan buried himself alive along with Ming-Hua. A look of regret and pity formed on Itsuki's face as he watched his former allies die. When Itsuki exited outside with the white lotus and everyone else ready to attack, he then knelled down and surrendered.

He was placed in a platinum body suite that kept him from bending. Before he was taken away Eska asked to speak with him alone.

* * *

><p>"I am grateful you defended me from your treacherous followers.", she thanked.<p>

"I'm so sorry for everything I did to hurt you.", Itsuki replied.

"Everyone questions why you are so deeply infatuated with me. Why is that?", she asked.

"Because you are the very person I want to be."

"I find that difficult to understand.", she replied.

"Not personality exactly, your devotion to your sibling, and your honesty...it's something I wanted to have for so long. When we were together I felt normal. For the first time in countless years.", Itsuki explained.

"I am...deeply touched by how you view me. I've never thought that you thought of me so passionately."

"I never lied about how I felt about you. It's the only thing I managed to keep true about myself."

"So what you said on the radio.."

"Was to keep you away from me. That was my only lie to you. But it was meant to save you from them. Because I knew no matter how determined I was to kill the Avatar, if you were in the way I could not be able to do it.", Itsuki cried.

"Why do you want to kill cousin Korra?"

"Because years ago, I was close to returning to where I originally came from. The Avatar took away my chance away from me. And I can't ever get that chance ever again. So I joined the red lotus so that they would allow me to have my revenge. Now I can't turn back."

"I wish there was something I could do...", she said implying she might free him to his hope, "But you hurt my brother and my family and I can't be with you. No matter how much you love me."

Itsuki's heart was broken and had nothing left to live for, "Just tell me, did you feel the same way?"

"My feelings for you are conflicting. But to answer your question there was a moment in my life where I loved you back. And then I heard you were in prison."

"I love you Eska, I always will."

Eska paused as she began leaving Itsuki for what seemed to be the last time, "I'm not good at saying those words. But...", she turned to Itsuki but instead of saying what she felt she expressed it in action. She kissed Itsuki with a last goodbye and left shedding some tears as she left him.

The white lotus took him to a more heavily secured prison where he would stay for the rest of his days.

* * *

><p><strong>To any wishing to see this story continued please say so in your reviews and any other suggestions.<strong>


End file.
